Game Nights and Dares
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Harry invites Danny and Peter over for the weekend, and as seems to be the usual with his best friend. Hilarity ensues.


Game nights had been a regular thing for them, even after and before the new kids had shown up and somehow become Peter's new best friends. Course now more than ever Peter was skipping out, on a lot of things actually. He'd always show up late even when he could make it. Sometimes he'd be annoyed, but other times he'd worry. Sometimes Peter would show up to school with bruises or at one point a limp. Just what was Peter getting himself into outside of school? He knew it couldn't have anything to do with Danny and the rest of the new kids. They weren't those type of people. But, neither was Peter.

Speaking of Danny they'd hung out a couple of times since that thing with Taskmaster. The tranquil teen was around more then Peter was at least. But not by much, there had been that week where the two of them just dropped off the face of the planet for four days and then showed up at school on friday like nothing had happened. He swore he'd never seen Ava and Mary Jane that mad before, it was unsettling. They'd chewed out the two so thoroughly, that he, Luke, and Sam never even got a chance.

Not entirely sure how it'd happened. He'd ended up inviting both Peter and Danny over to his place for a game night. Surprisingly, they'd actually been on time, and hadn't had to mysteriously run off like Peter was prone to doing. It was nice, to actually get to spend some time with his best friend, and Danny too. Was quickly becoming a good friend of his. Even if he was insanely good at video games, granted that could just be because Peter was terrible in comparison. The three way split screen flashed brightly as Peter dropped his controller with a groan. "Fourth time tonight Danny! Who knew a guy so zen could be so ruthless?"

"All's fair in love and war." Danny retorted with a smug smirk. "A warrior must know where and when to strike his enemies in the heat of battle." He was distracted from their banter when his side of the screen lit up with the same message as Peter's. Harry smirked, waving his controlling at them. Trying not to laugh at their surprised expressions. Peter and Danny shared a look, before breaking out into grins.

"Rematch?" Peter asked, no doubt already compiling a list of cheat codes he'd googled in hopes of upping his chances of survival. Though they wouldn't do him much good. Plus they had a pile of homework on the coffee table that they'd been ignoring all night. Which would probably go untouched until monday morning.

"Definitely." Harry grinned. "But let's up the ante on the stakes." He suggested. It'd been a while since he and Peter had done something as insanely stupid as put bets on video games. Though that was only because Peter refused to take them after the hundredth time he lost.

Danny smirked. "A wager? How about, whoever loses has to sing a Disney Song they think fits whoever knocks them out? At the end of the game both losers do the same for the winner?" He was always the one to make the most ridiculous bets amongst the group. Peter wasn't one for embarrassing bets, usually it was some kind of gross food you had to eat.

"You're on." Peter and Harry said at the same time, grinning. Even though Harry was pretty sure Peter was going to be the first to lose. He was still usually a good sport about these things, so no big deal really. Though it'd be utterly hilarious to see which song Peter would choose to sing, and to whom he'd have to sing it. Once the game started, things got intense pretty fast. A thrilling battle between warriors that ultimately, ended exactly how he'd expected it to.

Peter groaned again, dropping his controller. "Aw come on!" Both Harry and Danny were grinning at him expectantly. "Seriously? Which one of you even knocked me out?" Danny raised his hand, motioning for Peter to just get it over with. Peter face palmed. "Fiiinnneee, But I'm so going to get you back for this." The brunet stopped to think for a minute, before a mischievous grin found its way to his face.

For a second, Danny looked worried, but that only made Harry grin more. He'd been on the receiving end of Peter's Revenge for video game carnage before. This would be good. Peter had a way of turning lost bets into second hand embarrassment incredibly easily, it was one of his strange and unexplainable talents.

Peter cleared his throat. "Let's get down to business, to defeat, the huns. Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet, before we're through. That Mr. I'll make a man, out of you." He grinned triumphantly at Danny's reaction.

The blond had buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Oh my gods he's actually doing it. Stop, dude stop." Danny could hardly breath between his laughter. Peter had a terrible singing voice, and that just made it funnier.

"Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within, once you find your center, you are sure, to win." Peter continued as if Danny hadn't spoken. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. But somehow, I'll make a man, out of you!" He smirked at Danny. Relishing in getting the normally stoic teen to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"You can stop, really." Danny laughed, grinning brightly. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say goodbye to those who knew me. Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym! This guy's got em' scared to death! Hope he doesn't see right through me. Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Peter grinned, changing his voice accordingly with each line, getting up and dramatically miming out the lines.

Harry was laughing right along with Danny by this point. Peter was a surprisingly good actor, even if his singing was terribly off key. "Oh my god Pete. Stop, we're dying!"

Peter snickered. "Be a man! We must be swift as the coursing river! Be a man! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man! With all the strength of a raging fire, Be a ma-" Peter only got cut off when Danny threw a pillow into his face. True to form, Peter fell backwards dramatically like he'd been punched in the face. He lied there for a moment, before holding up his pointer finger. "Point, taken." He didn't make a move to get up or move the pillow though.

Harry snickered. "If you two lovebirds are done flirting. I believe Danny and I have a match to play." He held up his controller again. Trying to catch his breath after Peter's singing. That got Peter to sit up, the pillow falling into his lap, both were staring at him in surprised confusion. "Oh don't give me that. Harry rolled his eyes. "You guys are worse than MJ and Peter were in middle school! Especially after the whole 'mysteriously vanishing for a week' thing."

It was satisfying to see both of them go red and start sputtering denials. Least he knew he could still get under Pete's skin like always. And Danny's apparently. Of course neither of them were as hard to read as they thought they were. Peter groaned. "Just got that, Danny's totally gonna kick your butt at this game!"

"Sure, defend your boyfriends honor Dan." Harry mocked, though everyone in the room knew that he wasn't trying to be malicious about it. It was just too easy to get them riled up. And they were making it way too obvious they liked each other as a result. Funny, up until the new kids showed up, he'd always thought Peter would end up with Mary Jane. Guess it just goes to show how people change over time.

"You are going down Osbourne." Danny snapped, blushing in embarrassment. They got enough teasing about that kind of thing from Ava, though Sam was still insistent that Peter had a crush on Mary Jane. Unfortunately, no one was really surprised when Harry beat Danny. Harry pretty much had a mastery of the game they were playing, but it had been fun to hope anyway.

They spent a couple of minutes off to the side whispering about which song to do. Harry had to use all of his self control not to make another joke about them secretly dating. And actually opened his mouth to do so, when they started. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. It's a kingdom of Isolation, and it looks like, you're the queen." They both were sporting grins as they started the most popular song from the newest disney movie.

They got a couple of more lines in before Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Peter was actually mimicking the moves from the movie sequence, and halfway through Danny couldn't sing through his laughter. The rest of the night was spent singing disney songs at each other and laughing until they passed out from their respective sugar crashes.

**A/N**

**Because a friendship between these three would be beautiful and it should happen.**

**Feedback would be loved!**


End file.
